Harry Potter rejection letters and alternative Triwizard Tournament
by Anima Reader
Summary: I'm joining the bandwagon. I blame Tremor230 for this.
1. Pokemon Strangled Red x Harry Triwizard

**Yes, I finally did it! I can now join the rejection letters and alternative Triwizard Tournament bandwagon like Tremor230 and many others.**

**If you don't know what I am talking about search 'rejection letters' in the fanfiction search bar.**

**Anyway here is the story….**

* * *

"Harry Potter" an old man yelled as he stood next to a silver goblet that had dyeing flams coming out of it. As soon as the old man yelled that name the flams died instantly and a scream filled the room.

Everyone stared in shock at the goblet once they realized the scream that was getting louder by the second was coming from it.

The old man jumped as he felt the magic on the paper in his hand changed when he looked down to the paper he was shocked to find the name changed to something different.

The goblet stopped screaming and the room instantly went dark. Before anyone could bring light back to the room, it was filled with a roar that caused everyone to feel fear even the disguised Death Eater was afraid for his life but like everyone else couldn't move.

"Why…" a voice that no one recognized spoke, "we said to leave us alone."

"W….who are….y ….you," the old man asked.

"What do you mean? Everyone knows who we are and to stay away from us" the voice spoke again as two glowing red eyes turned to him. "Since you truly seem to not know I am Steven and this is my friend Miki."

As the voice said their friend's name the light returned to the room to show a boy who was hunched over with red and white clothes and hat. He had long black messy hair that gave his face even more shadows than what the hat already had given. In the shadow that covered his face all that showed was two red glowing eyes and a wide insane grin that made everyone want to run. Next to the boy was a large gray dragon with black eyes and several blood red lines going around its neck. The two made a certain black dog that was hiding near felled safe of the first time in a long time.

* * *

S!3v3n's view

"Harry you were summoned here to take part in the Triwizard Tournament since your name was placed in the Goblet of Fire," the old man stated.

"How do you know that name? I am not Harry who his uncle killed, my name is Steven the Kanto's ex Champion, the capturer of Missingno who used it to bring Miki back, the one who Strangled his brother for what he did to Miki" I said with my grin growing bigger as the fear in the room grew as well while a weird black dog sat next to me and wanted to be petted.

"You used Missingno to bring back the dead?" a voice behind me spoke making me jump since there wasn't anyone there before. I turned around to see a flighty blonde girl with blue on her black robes…. petting Miki. "Is that why Miki's flame is dead?"

"Yes, blessed one," I said as I gave her a light bow "I am surprised to see a Legendary's blessed in this world."

"Palkia is the Legendary of space," the girl said without looking up as she continues petting Miki.

"How are you still sane?" I asked shock "Palkia sees every universe taking place at once."

"Who said that I was sane? You S!3v3n were blessed by Missingno and went insane." the girl smiled "my name is L^n ."

* * *

Time skip to the weighing of the wands

S!3v3n's view

"Why am I here I don't have a wand?" I asked while Miki was sleeping in her ball and P d7o0t was standing next to me.

"What" everyone yelled.

I held out my hand and brought out a ball of fire "I don't need a wand. L^n doesn't need one ether she only uses one to make you feel better."

L^n appeared as I said that and glared at me "really S!3v3n you had to ruin my fun."

"Yep!"

* * *

Time skip to S!3v3n's first task

S!3v3n's view

"And now the final champion Steven" a man yelled.

"Huh, so this is what they call a dragon? How weak Miki lets show them real firepower" I said as I brought her out of her Pokeball. Once the Dragon saw Miki it tried to back away but the chains held it in place. "Oh you know when you are outmatched that's good for you. I need to just take the fake egg but they want a show. Miki please go easy on her and don't hurt her egg's" Miki smiled her creepy smile at this and took a deep breath then shot a ball of fire at the Dragon that exploded once it touched the Dragon knocking the poor Dragon out. The crowd was silent as I picked up the egg and left the arena with Miki, L^n , and P d7o0t joining me as I walked back to the castle.

* * *

Time skip to the second task

S!3v3n's view still

"You want me to do what?" I asked the crazy wizards.

"To save Luna from the bottom of the lake" the old man stated.

"So not only do you want me to infect everything in the water, but you also want to gain the wrath of Palkia" I stated giving them a 'are you crazy' look as the area began to shake as a portal opened above the lake and Palkia stepped out of it. Palkia roared then reached down into the water and pulled out the hostages. He then set them on the deck while glaring at the wizards.

"Hey, long time no see Palkia. Thank you for getting them out so I didn't infect anyone else with Missingno" I said to Palkia who nodded while still glaring at the idiot wizards.

"It's alright Palkia" L^n stated getting Palkia to look away from the idiot wizards "they are too much of an idiot to see this would get you angry."

Palkia nodded then gave the wizards one last glare then reentered the portal that closed behind it.

* * *

Time skip to the third task

I entered the maze any easily reached the center since the creatures were smart and didn't want to fight me. The few brave ones pointed the way for me. I picked up the cup and got knocked out from the forced teleport.

"I got my body back" I voice yelled walking me up.

"Wow and I thought Darki's blessed had it bad," I said seeing the snake faced wizard who was surrounded by mask-wearing wizards.

"What's wrong with my face Potter" Snake Faced yelled.

"Well for one you look like an idiot, two you just forcefully placed Missingno's DNA into you and Missingno hates when that happens right Missingno," I said as I turned to the left and broke out of my binds. As the idiots looked to my left Missingno glitched into view taking a glitch form of my old dead 5-year-old self that was very rotted with skin falling off in places and one eyeball hanging out.

"Y0u 5h l3 d!e," Missingno said pointing at the wizards who dropped dead. Missingno looked around to see if it missed any then teleported everyone back to the area the third task was held.

I whistled for P d7o0t who came running "its time for me to go home you want to come P d7o0t and L^n ?" I asked while everyone was staring in shock at Missingno.

P d7o0t morphed into S!r!u5 and said "of course Pup anywhere you go I will follow."

"Sure I want to come I need to get away from these idiots" L^n smiled.

"What about you Missingno are you come back with us now or are you coming later," I asked as I opened a portal home.

"L t3r !h3s3 i6i0t5 n3e6 t0 l3a/n l3s5o^," Missingno said with his glitched out laughter.

"Well have fun" I stated as S!r!u5, L^n , Miki, and I went into the portal leaving the screaming wizards behind.

* * *

**And done with the first. Anyone with story ideas that hopefully can stay small like this one or entire letter/story, **_**with the name of the universe it takes place in**_**, into my forum that I just made hopefully it works. If not PM me same rule as the forum.**

**For those that couldn't read glitch text.**

**S3v3n- Seven**

**L^n - Luna**

**P d7o0t- Padfoot**

**S!r!u5- Sirius**

**Y0u 5h l3 d!e- You shale die**

**L t3r !h3s3 i6i0t5 n3e6 t0 l3a/n l3s5o^- Later these idiots need to learn a lesson**


	2. Code Geass x Harry Potter Rejection Let

**Letter Request by 3697014**

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you for your letter and for telling us his old name but we have to decline. My son Van Suzaku Lamperouge is the only one that can keep my Geass from going out of control. If it weren't for him at three years old appearing, almost dead by the way thanks to the beings that had him before, in the room when he did my sister Euphemia would have killed everyone in that stadium. So no he will not go to your school also C.C. has been teaching him magic since it is so similar to her Geass abilities. Sorry but that is the way it has to be.

Sincerely,

Lelouch Lamperouge

Zero Knight of Euphemia Britannia

* * *

On the second piece of paper

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Are you out of your mind? My husband is very protective of our son and would go to war again to protect him. If it weren't for Van's abilities the war with my husband's villain of a father, my love would have had most likely died and passed Zero to his friend Suzaku. To protect his sister Nunnally and stop himself from losing control of his Geass. So no you are not getting Van if you try you will see why we won the rebellion.

Sincerely,

Kallen Lamperouge

Kallen Kouzuki General of War

* * *

Aftermath

Dumbledore wouldn't take no for an answer got Sirius his trail prooving his incidents. Then he brought Remus, Sirius, and Snape with him to get Harry back. He really should have done that.

Outside the Lamperouge residence

"Let me do the talking," Dumbledore said as he rang the doorbell.

"Hello, how can I help you," a girl in a wheelchair with long brown hair asked as she opened the door.

"We are here for Harry" Dumbledore answered not noticing how her purple eyes darken as he spoke.

"One moment," she said closing the door before any of them could say anything else.

"Well, that was easy" Dumbledore muttered.

The door then opened to a man wearing purple cloths, a black cape, and a black mask with purple glass over the face **(Zero's outfit)**. "I see you didn't take my warning Dumbledore. Remus, Sirius it is good to see you again come in" he said letting them in but stopped Dumbledore and Snape opening the glass plate over his glowing red eye he said, "leave and never come back Harry is dead."

"Let's go, Snape," Dumbledore said as they apparated away.

The man turned to Sirius and Remus taking off his mask "well come on you two Van wants to see you."

"Lelouch I thought you were dead," Sirius said as Remus nodded in shock.

"Lelouch Britannia is no more there is only Lelouch Lamperouge now," Lelouch said as he led them down the hall.

I could tell you how things went from there like the time when Voldemort tried to kill Van only to meet his end with a bullet from Zero's gun but that is for another story.

* * *

**Yey, my first rejection letter is done. I hope you like it 3697014.**


	3. Barbie Rapunzel x Harry Potter Triwizard

**Hi, guys this one I have been messing with for a while. I couldn't get the Goblet seen to work so I skipped it and just did the Tasks instead.**

* * *

Version 1 First Task

"AND NOW THE FOURTH CHAMPION HARRY POTTER!" Ludo Bagman yelled.

"NOT MY NAME" a voice yelled from the tent.

"ERM MY BAD NOW THE FOURTH CHAMPION ERIC ADOPTED CROWNED PRINCE OF THE KINGDOM OF FREDHELM **(A.N. the movie never named the land, only who the king was. So to give them a name I put the two waring kings names together)**" Ludo yelled as Eric stepped out wearing a white shite, green vest, green pants, and leather boots and belt. Hanging of the belt was a thin long sword and what surprised everyone a small silver paintbrush that he drew instead of the blade or a wand.

"WHAT DOES ERIC PLAN TO DO WITH A PAINTBRUSH," Ludo asked forgetting that he was still miked voicing the question everyone was thinking.

"_Rge rafe rfa rsderrrr radfefdvc"_ Eric asked the dragon in dragon which caused the dragon to drop her jaw in shock (are you a Mighty Dragon?).

(Yes, but how do you speak Dragon?) she growled back.

(My adopted Mother's sister in all but blood is Penelope) Eric growled back.

"YOU'RE A CHILD OF RAPUNZEL SISTER OF THE KIND MIGHTY DRAGON PENELOPE" she yelled in human speech.

"I see my family's adventures reached lease lands" Eric smiled.

"You have the brush," she said when she noticed the brush then bagged "please open the way to your land so my family can grow as true dragons instead of turning into the brain dead under the wizards care".

"Ok," Eric said, "but you must follow the rules Aunt Penelope sets for you and you need to leave the fake egg behind".

"I agree to these terms my Prince and I was going to give you the dead egg anyway besides what kind of idiot thinks taking an egg from one of the brain dead was a good idea," she asked as Eric was removing the chains with the brush **(A.N. the old computer game that came out with the movie shown the full abilities of the brush after it got repaired including removing things and changing real life, not just paintings).**

Eric turned to the nearest wall and opened a portal near his home "could you give this to my family when you see them" Eric asked the dragon as she got her eggs ready for the trip rasing up a letter to her height.

"Yes I Dri shale get the letter to them," Dri said carefully taking the letter in her lips since her paws were full with her eggs then entered the portal that Eric erased once she was through. Eric yelled "What" then headed back to the tent causing everyone's minds to reset and the stands to fill with cheering.

* * *

Second Task

"Realy first you use my Aunt's kind, now you use my best friend's people, what's next you use the Fairies?" Eric asked as they stood on the dock waiting for the task to start.

"You befriended a mermaid?" Cedric asked.

"Yep, she is a cute redhead, with a beautiful voice, and is the youngest Princess," Eric said with a big smile.

"Sounds like you got a crush" Fleur laughed as Eric's face got red.

"Who do I have to find anyway?" Eric asked getting his blush under control.

"Ron" Albus stated, "you been raised by dark magic for too long you need a Light friend".

"Puff, hahaha" Eric laughed "my family dark don't make me laugh the only being that uses dark magic is Gothel who stole my Adopted Mother from her family and raised her to be her servant all because Grampa Wilhelm didn't love her".

"That's really dumb" Viktor Krum "did he ever figure it out?"

"Yeah after years of fighting with Grampa Frederick, Mom got free and Gothel admitted to what she did" Eric stated then shrugged "she got imprisoned by her own magic in the tower she kept Mom in".

"Wait, what did you say was your Mother's name" Cedric asked.

"Rapunzel" Eric smiled seeing that someone finally realize who his Family was.

Before Cedric could speak the canon went off and Eric dived into the water activating his friend's gift that looked like a normal neckless by saying "I wish to be a Mermaid" and with his Ocean Mermaid tail he reached the Mermaid city in no time at all freeing Ron and Fleur's younger sister since he saw Fleur get sent back. The Merfolk made no fuss over this for they knew who he was and didn't want to be the one to cause the Princesses chosen any pain plus not wanting to have to be the ones to deal with a drowning child once the time limit was up which they told Eric would happen if she was left behind. When they told him this, it caused the water around him to boil in his magics rage.

"What the Flame Old Man!" Eric yelled once he got the two on land and was joined by the other contestants "you were willing to let them drown if we didn't get them on time."

"There have to be consequences to you not completing the task" Dumbledore stated digging his own grave deeper than it already was.

"What" a voice growled from above causing everyone to look up the see a huge old Dragon.

"Grandpa Hugo" Eric yelled happily giving the old Dragon a hug once he landed.

"Hello, Eric good to see these idiots haven't done anything to you," Hugo said as he hugged Eric with his long neck.

"Where's the others?" Eric asked.

"Penelope and her kids are bringing them. I went first to make sure it was safe" Hugo stated as he lets go of Eric and turned to the others "So these are the ones that can't use their brains?"

"Yes, the adults here are very much brain dead and just follow what their leaders say. The children can still use their brains but will soon join the idiots if things don't change," Eric said with a shrug.

"Well, then it's a good thing you got summoned here Prince of Magic" Hugo laughed causing the other's jaws to drop.

"I know Grandpa I just don't see how they let things get this bad" Eric said sadly.

"Don't worry, we are here now and the children can still be saved," a kind female voice said from above causeing everyone to look up again to see a group of smaller dragons with people riding them.

"Mom" Eric cried giving her a hug then hugged the others saying their names as they landed "Aunt Penelope, Dad, Hobie, Grampa Wilhelm, Grampa Frederick, Grandma Rain **(A.N. Rapunzel's Mother)**, Uncle Tommy, Aunt Katrina, Aunt Melody, Aunt Lorena, cousin Aqua, Amber, and Jade **(A.N. Penelope's kids they look like a young Penelope but in the color they were named)**."

* * *

Third task

Eric was the first to enter the maze and used the brush to go straight through the maze. He reached the cup in under a minute and was ported away hitting his head on the other end of the portkey landing zone knocking him out.

"I have my body back" Voldemort yelled waking Eric up.

"You kissed Jade didn't you?" Eric asked seeing Voldemorts face as he removes the rope thanks to the brush. Once the rope was off of him he noticed the mask-wearing foals behind Voldemort.

"Who?" Voldemort asked.

"Whenever an idiot kisses my Cousin Jade their face gets deformed" Eric stated with a shrug.

"I didn't kiss anyone I used your blood to get my body back" Voldemort stated angrily.

"Oh well, now your poisoned" Eric stated like he was talking about the weather.

"What," Voldemort asked shocked.

"Gothel tried to kill me right after Mom and Dad found me. She had Otto, her ferret, give me poison luckily Mom had the antidot on hand but the poison is still running in my veins," Eric stated with a smile which caused Voldemort to send the killing curse at Eric who was tackled out of the way by a very skinny black dog. The dog landed wrong on its leg and cried out in pain. At the dog's cry of pain Eric's magic flared up attacking the other wizards breaking their wands and tieing them up. Once the dark wizards were all immobilized Eric's magic brought everyone back to the area of the third task.

"Eric are you all right," Rapunzel asked once Eric's magic lifted.

"Yes, thanks to this Dog I wasn't hit with the killing curse that snakehead sent at me," Eric said as he carefully held the hurt sickly black dog in his arms. "Thank you Padfoot I owe you a life debt and I now just how to pay it Sirius knight of Fredhelm the kingdom of magic," Eric said as his magic swirled around them entering Padfoot healing him and slowly making him turn back into Sirius.

As the magic did its job Eric looked around and noticed some of the idiots were missing.

Hugo noticed Eric's confusion and said "the missing idiots were turned to ash. The first was the old man since he was trying to get us to forget you. Then the frog one was bad-mouthing me your Aunt and cousins. Then mister I control the magical government do what I say, tried to get us arrested so he and the ones that listened to him were the last to be turned to ash."

"That explains why there is only five adults left. I am surprised greasy is one of them that is left. Well since you five proved that you can use your brain we leave Magical Britain to you and make sure the children are taught to use their brains if you want your people to still have your magic." Eric stated to the only living adults, then turned to his prisoners "now what to do with you?"

"Gothel has been lonely since Otto died" Rapunzel stated with a shrug.

"You could remove their magic and turn them into pets for her" Hobie offered.

"Yes, but what can they be turned into the won't be able to cause anyone harm while doing Gothels orders?" Eric asked.

"What about Chickens" Penelope offered.

"Perfect! Uhm. For the crime of attacking the Prince of Magic, your magic will be taken and you will live the rest of your lives as Chickens under the care of Gothel to do with you as she sees fit" Eric commanded as his magic did as ordered turning them into nonmagical chickens then sent them away to Gothel who ate a dinner of Chicken and Eggs that night.

Eric and his family left after that leaving a very different Magical Britain in their wake. With Madam Bones as the new Minister of Magic, McGonagall the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, Snape the Deputy Headmaster things would never be the same again.


	4. Disney Descendants x Harry Potter Letter

**Disney Descendants crossover requested by SapphireWolf36**

* * *

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk going through the accepted and rejected letters when she heard a growl and looked up. Above her was a small dragon with a letter in its claw. The dragon dropped the letter which Professor McGonagall caught and looked at the envelope of the letter which was made of a very high-quality paper that was sealed with an unknown crown cress. When she looked up again the dragon was gone. So she returned her attention to the letter opening it to find three pieces of paper that she read.

* * *

Dear Lady McGonagall,

I must deny your request our Little Dragon will not go to your school. That's right we blood adopted our son and he got the Dragon trait from his new mother's side. Mal, my wife and his mother, has been teaching our son magic and how to control his Dragon. Also, Harry is no longer his name, not that I will tell you his new name after the condition we found him in, Mal also told me about the ways magic can be used with a person's name. So leave my son alone or face my blade.

By the Fairy God Mother,

King Benjamin 'Ben' Florian

* * *

Dear McGonagall,

No, you will not take my son. If you try to take him not only will you have to go through my Husband's Army, a very angry Mother Dragon, and the enter Isle of the Lost. I still don't see how he got every Villain and Villain Child to like him. I am the child of Maleficent and was unable to get them all on my side. So leave my son alone or you will burn.

By the Dragon Flame,

Queen Maleficent 'Mal' Florian

* * *

To the soon to be dead,

Stay away from my Grandson.

By the Magic of Flame,

Maleficent Bertha The Mistress of All Evil and Mated of Hades

* * *

McGonagall was shocked by what she read and decided to update Dumbledore's insurance then give him the letter tomorrow. As she headed to the insurance group she thought over her plans for the school that she will put into effect and give Madam Bones the okay to change the laws and rulings Dumbledore made once the idiot was gone.

* * *

The next day

"Dumbledore what is the meaning of this" McGonagall yelled as she slammed the three letters on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore looked confused at McGonagall's reaction and decided to see what the letters said that made her so mad.

As he read he kept thinking 'oh shit' once he finished the letters he said "there seems to be a misunderstanding. Snape and I will go clear things up."

McGonagall headed out of the room with a smile like a cat who caught the canary and said "yes you do that."

* * *

After a few hours of planing

The gates of Auradon's castle

Dumbledore and Snape headed to the gate after Fawkes dropped them off to never return, not that they knew that.

"Let me do the talking," Dumbledore said to which Snape rolled his eyes.

"Who goes there" the guard yelled.

"I am Headmaster Dumbledore and this is Professor Snape we are here to see Harry for his schooling," Dumbledore said not seeing how the frowned and press a button near him then returned his face to his blank face before either of them noticed.

"I am sorry but there is no one by that name here" the guard answered.

"Just give us the brat" Snape yelled.

"As I said there is no one by that name here" the guard answered again as the gate opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with long purple hair and a gold crown on her head.

"Is everything all right Carlos?" she asked the guard.

"These men keep asking for someone that is not here, Mal" Carlos answered.

"Oh, who are they looking for?" Mal asked Carlos ignoring the two wizards.

"Someone named Harry" Carlos answered with a growing smile at how the wizards were acting for being ignored.

"Oh, so you are the ones that want to steal my child," Mal said angrily as flams appeared around her body as Carlos and the other guards moved away from her.

"Harry needs to come with us," Dumbledore said as he and Snape drew their wands.

"So you chose to burn instead of heading my warning," Mal said as she turned into a dragon and burned Dumbledore and Snape to ashes.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Harry's old world

Headmistress McGonagall changed the school for the better adding better classes, removing the bad classes and/or teachers, fixing the wards that were worn out thanks to time, getting the curse breakers to break the curse on the DADA Professor, hiring Remus and Sirius as the new DADA.

Minister of Magic Madam Bones canceled and/or change the wizarding laws, gave creatures more rights, gave Sirius and many others the trials they needed, arrested the Deatheaters and the Dursleys getting them sent through the veil after giving them at true trial, destroyed the Horcruxes, and sealed Voldemorts soul into a stick that was thrown into the veil.

* * *

Back in the world of Auradon

Harry lived a long and happy life. He sent letters to Remus and Sirius keeping in touch with the last of his old family. Mastered magic both his Mothers and Fairy Godmothers. Mastered his Dragon side, and was crowned as the next King of Auradon. He fell in love with a beautiful girl that he married when they were of age. The years that Harry lived in Auradon were the most peaceful that anyone has ever known.

* * *

**And done.**


	5. Candymare x Harry Potter Triwizard

**WARNING: this is a crossover with 'Something Sweet to Bite'.**

**If you don't know about it. You best look it up first to understand the warning. Also, this takes part after its ending.**

* * *

The Goblet of Fire scene

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore yelled.

"..."

"Um…. does anyone know where the Boy-who-vanished could be?" Dumbledore asked not seeing the hidden figure above him.

"The Queen and the Prince will need to here about this," the figure said before vanishing in a swirl of candy.

* * *

First Task

"AND NOW, IF HE WILL APPEAR, THE FOURTH CHAMPION HARRY POTTER!" Ludo Bagman yelled then screamed as the Sunlight instantly died. Everyone started to smell something sweat as creepy giggling and laughter filled everyone's ears.

"Mommy was right! You all are idiots! Thinking that leaving a child with those creatures was a good idea! That child died and was brought back thanks to Mommy," a young voice spoke causing everyone to turn to the stadium just as the Magical lights lite. In the center of the stadium next to the remains of an eaten dragon stood a boy that looked to be two years old.

The child turned to the audience smiled showing sharp teeth "well you just summoned your death" the child said as he vanished and the Sunlight returned to the area.

"He was made of candy" a bushy-haired girl whispered as two groups of people wet themselves.

* * *

Second Task

"Wow you really want your death," the child said as he appeared on the dark deck.

"What are you," a fancy boy in yellow and black asked as he and everyone else could see every piece of candy that made his body.

"I am the child of Candymare and they call me the Candychild," the child said as his body changed into an adult "now excuse me its time to eat".

He vanished and the lake turned blood red with bits of merfolk rising to the top of the water as the Wizards watched in shock. He then reappeared next to the yellow and black boy dropping four alive children on the deck then vanished causing the Sun to return.

"Can I quit" the boy in yellow and black asked not wanting to be near the Candychild anymore.

"No" one of the head wizards answered.

* * *

Third Task

The Candychild was the first into the maze and vanished reappearing at the cup that he picked up and vanished with the cup as the magical jump knocked him out.

"Um my Lord I don't think he has any blood," the Rat like man said waking the Candychild from where he hit the ground.

"What" a childlike voice screamed as the Candychild vanished and reappeared behind the Ratman and jabbed his claw-like hand though the Rat's stomach. The Rat dropped the bundle from his arms and stared at the clawed hand sticking out of his chest and screamed.

The Candychild's smile grew showing his candy corn filled fang mouth as he opened the mouths in his arm eating the Rat from the inside out.

"What the Hell" the childlike voice yelled from the bundle the Rat dropped.

"Oh, there you are Tommy" the Candychild laughed "Mommy's been wanting to have you over for dinner. Right Mommy".

The graveyard was filled with a new creepy laugh as the Candymare appeared next to the Candychild "of course my Son you made me very proud today" she said as her candy mane wrapped around Tommy's childlike body. The Candychild smiled at the Candymare as they vanished from the graveyard.

* * *

Back at the maze grounds

Everyone was confused 'the Candychild won so why wasn't he reappearing at the end of the maze' was the thought that they all shared. While a few hoped that the portkey killed the Candychild.

Just as the Old Man was about to call the end of the Tournament so they could find the Candychild the area was filled with two very creepy sets of laughter as the two Candybeings appeared behind the Old Man.

"Help me, Albus" Tom screamed at the Old Man.

"Tom?" Albus asked shocked then drew his wand at the Candymare "let him go."

The Candybeings laught at Albus trying to threaten them with magic.

"What do you think you are doing with that wand? Magic does not affect us since I was created by Unicorn Magic and especially after I ate the bearers of the Sun and Moon" Candymare laughed as she showed her candy corn fanged smile.

Albus dropped his wand as he watched in horror as Tom was eaten alive by the Candymare's main's teeth. He was in so much in shock and horror that he never saw the Candychild's hair wrap around his body only to realize too late as he too was slowly eaten alive.

Another creepy laugh was heard in the stands behind the Greasy Haired Professor causing him to turn around to see another Candybeing this time it was a Candymale with long curly black lickerish hair.

"Sirius" Greasy questioned.

The Candymale smiled showing his candy corn fanged smile "that was my old human name Snape but now I am hhuunnngry" he said as he jumped onto Snape tearing into the man's flesh. Seeing this caused everyone around them to scream and to try to run away only to meet their ends as the Candy Army, that the Candymare made before she found the young dieing Harry, appeared in their path. The Candy Army jumped at them showing their fanged filled smile before devouring the delicious prey.

Now I could continue with the one-sided fight between the Candybeings and the others of this world or how Sirius was found by the Candybeings or of a certain winged yellow with a pink mane Candybeing who flew into the Forbidden Forest or tell you who else was turned into candy but that is a story for another time.

* * *

**See why I put the warning in the beginning?**

**I love the story 'Something Sweet to Bite' and wanted to somehow do a story with the Candymare in it. I am quite happy how this one turned out.**


	6. Harry Potter x Muffins Rejection Letter

**Hey guys here is another MLP Creepypasta cross over. This one is 'Muffins' (which is a continuation of the Cupcakes story) made by the Youtuber- Reitanna Seishin. It is best if you watch the 33 episodes she made since this takes place sometime after the (at this point) final episode.**

'**Muffins' is one of my favorite Youtube series.**

* * *

McGonagall was sitting at her desk going over the letters of acceptance or the denial of going to Hogwarts that were sent in that morning when the room light up and a new letter appeared on her desk. As she looked over the letter she noticed that it looked like it was written in blood by a five-year-old.

Hi

No sorry not this Harry Potter pony

Minkie Pie

After reading this McGonagall left her office and headed out to find Dumbledore for he had some explaining to do.

* * *

**A few days later**

**Muffins universe**

Obsidian 'Minkie' Pie was lying on the floor next to Apple Bloom who was teaching Minkie with a book that Babs Seed left them after their last baking playdate.

Marblestone 'Inkie' Pie and Limestone 'Blinkie' Pie were talking about what they would do if somepony was dumb enough to come to the abandoned castle that they were using as their hideout since the ponies were still trying to take them down for the ponies they killed.

Derpy Hooves and Pinkamena 'Pinkie' Diane Pie were playing with Gummy.

They all froze when they heard the door open only to relax when they saw it was Babs.

"They guy," Babs said as she closed the door "any word about that weird letter Minkie got a few days ago?"

"No nothing" Inkie answered in a bored tone "can we bake today?"

Pinkie perked up at this until Minkie quietly said "shouldn't we wait one more day to be safe?"

"Minkie's right," Babs said "we should wait for tomorrow so if in case somepony does come we can react faster. But let's see who's next so we can form a plan."

"Oh! I'll see who's next," Derpy said as she flew to get the book off the shelf "the next pony is…."

A knock at the door interrupted Derpy causing everypony to hide with Inkie and Blinkie on both sides of the door with a bat ready to knock the intruders out. Babs walked up to the door giving them a nod before she opened both doors to keep them from being seen until it was to later for the intruder.

"What" Babs yelled at the two creatures on the other side of the door.

* * *

**A few minutes before with Dumbledore**

After a few days of looking Dumbledore found a spell that would open a portal near his missing weapon. Getting Snape to join him with little difficulty thanks to his hate of James. Looking around after exiting the portal seeing an old abandon castle in thick creepy woods was not what he expected to see.

"Let me do the talking," Dumbledore said. Snape nodded as he was keeping an eye on the woods.

Dumbledore reached the door with Snape next to him and knocked on the big heavy looking doors. After a few seconds, the doors opened to a small brown pony that yelled "what" and before they could react two gray blurs slammed into them knocking them out.

* * *

**Back with the Girls**

"What the hay are these things," Blinkie asked poking the greasy-looking one with her bat.

"I don't know," Babs said.

"Can we make them into Muffins?" Derpy asked.

"I don't see why not" Pinkie answered.

"Let's make sure they don't have anypony coming after them while we are harvesting" Apple Bloom stated.

"Good idea. Now, who gets to do these two" Inkie asked.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Snape awoke to the screams of Dumbledore as Derpy was playing with her 'oh I'm so stupid' game by missing Dumbledore's beard on purpose and hitting him with her knife.

"Oh you're awake" a quiet voice spoke causing Snape to jump and to notice that he was tied down to a table. At seeing the dark gray pony with a lock mark on her flank, a dark blue long mane, and dark sunken very familiar green eyes standing over him, he froze.

"Hello I'm Minkie, now why were you two trying to find me," she asked in her quiet voice that made Snape shiver.

"Dumbledore said that you were the missing Harry Potter and that we needed to bring you to Hogwarts so you can learn magic then send you to your relatives so they would beat you during the summer while you were not needed" Snape answered giving the truth in his fear.

"Good job Snape, you're smarter than the other one," she said as a creepy smile spread on her face "my old body was named Harry Potter daughter of Lily and James Potter and it is very dead, my 'loving relatives' killed me on the first day with them. Thanks to that soul shard Voldie left in me, I was reborn with our memories locked away until I read your letter. Thanks to you I now know why I have this darkness inside of me that my 'parents' locked me away for 20 years in the cellar. But now its time to bake" Minkie said with a laugh as she began Snape's long torture.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

McGonagall was pacing in Dumbledore's office as it has been a full day since Dumbledore and Snape left to get the young Harry Potter back and they still haven't returned. Just as McGonagall was thinking of trying to use the spell to follow them a blinding light filled Dumbledore's desk. When the light faded revealing a plate with two Muffins, one blueberry the other chocolate chip, and a letter. McGonagall, thinking that the House Elves left the Muffins, picked up the blueberry and took a bight as she lifts the letter.

Dear McGonagall,

I told you that I wasn't Harry she's been dead for 29 years. Dumbledore and Snape have been returned to you. Dumbledore is the blueberry and Snape is the chocolate chip enjoy. The rest of them have been sent to your heads of government and Vodemorts men. If you don't want to be turned into delicious Muffins or other baking goods as well, free the incident Sirius and never try to come for me again.

Life is a Party,

Minkie Pie

McGonagall then through up.

* * *

**In a forested area**

Nagini was just about to lend her body to Voldemort when their surroundings light up with a blinding light. Once it dimed and both regain their eyesight they found a stitched up body, two Muffins, and a letter.

"Nagini can you open the letter?" Voldemort hissed.

"Ssssure" Nagini hissed as she used her tail to get it opened.

Dear Voldie,

Long-time no see. Well longer for me since I got reborn in a different universe with a different speed in time making it 29 years on my end when it was 10 years for you. I bet you're confused so am I with three different sets of memories in my head. To fill in the blanks, the night you tried to kill Harry Potter and failed you made another Horcruse inside of little Harry. Dumbledore wanting to make the poor girl into a weapon brought her to her magic hating relatives to make her easy to control. Harry's relatives gave her one look and feed her to the dog. Harry with the Soul Shard was reborn in a new body with their memories sealed. The seal is now gone and I now am whole again. Now in front of you is a taxidermied body made of the skin of Snape and Dumbledore that you can use until you get a better body. The Muffins are an example of what my sisters and I do in this world. The blueberry is made with a part of Dumbledore's heart and the chocolate chip is made with a part of Snape's heart as well. I found their hearts as my favorite part so I thought you would enjoy it as well. Now on the back of this letter is the spell Dumbledore used to enter my world since I am giving you that world to do whatever you wish with it, could you send some more human to us. The ponies here are becoming less fun to bake with and we don't want to use them all up to fast so any human you want to remove send them over. Also, could you send Sirius here I would like to have someone here that I can talk with about being locked up in the cellar for 20 years and he is the closes being that I know who's gone through something like that?

Life is a Party,

Minkie Pie

Voldemort stared in shock at the letter rereading it many times looking over to the body he could see that it had Snape's hair though it was no longer greasy. The eyes he could tell were Dumbledores but everything else he couldn't tell. The age the body gave off was somewhere in its thirties was wearing a black wizard's robe that was most likely Snape's knowing Dumbledore's taste in clothes.

If he were to use the body he will need to use a glimmer for many of the stitches since there were way too many to just say he got it in a liveable accident.

Deciding to wait until the next day to chose to use it or not he had Nagini turn the letter over to look at the spell while wishing that he could eat the Muffins in his mist form since they looked and smelled really good….. "That's it! I'm using the body" he yelled then jumped into the body then attacked the Muffins "so good" he moaned into them.

Nagini shook her head at how Voldemort was acting and asked "sssso are we teaming up with thisss Minkie and ssshe makesss you thessse Muffinsss? Thisss ssspell looksss sssimple to do."

"Yesss, mmm so good, we are teaming up I might even bring her and her family here that way they won't have to worry about running out of meat for their baking and the ponies will repopulate while they are here it's a win-win," Voldemort said summoning paper and a quill writing a quick letter opening the portal. He spelled the letter to go to Minkie and sent it through.

* * *

**I gonna stop here since I can see that it wants to be a story by itself self and I got way too many as it is if you want to pick it up from there you may.**

**P.S. Reitanna Seishin if you see this you've done an amazing job on your story and can't wait to see how it goes from here.**


	7. FNAF 4 x Harry Potter Triwizard

**Hey, guys, this one is going to be a little different. **

**I got a new version of Harry in my head that was inspired by Ghost the Fox story 'Percy JacksonFredbearNightmare one and the same' and its sequel 'Percyfredbearnightmare and the Lightning thief'. But I haven't got it to work out yet and though what would happen if TM aka Trent Zymbd Maxis from my 'Harry Zombie' story had another multiverse incident with this Harry and another Harry that was just being forced into the Triwizard Tournament and this is what happened….**

* * *

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore yelled causing everyone to turn to look at the shocked Harry. Just as he was about to stand music filled the room.

**("Please, Mr. Fazbear" by MandoPony)**

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please don't scare me,**

**I just want to be your friend**

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please do not tell me**

**This is how it's gonna end**

**For I have been a fan for oh so long,**

**Oh and I have learned every one of your songs**

**So please Mr. Fazbear,**

**Tell me I will see you again!**

Everyone looked around the room for where the music could be coming from but not finding anything.

**What am I supposed to do?**

**I can't run away from you**

**You are my favorite monster!**

**And if I never see your smiling face again**

**Then I'll have to close my eyes and pretend**

**That you are here by my side**

A portal ripped into the air above the Goblet of Fire drawing everyone's attention.

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please don't scare me,**

**I just want to be your friend**

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please do not tell me**

**This is how it's gonna end**

**For I have been a fan for oh so long,**

**Oh and I have learned every one of your songs**

**So please Mr. Fazbear,**

**Tell me I will see you again!**

**Tell me I will see you again!**

Two boys fell out of the portal and hit the floor hard. They looked around in a daze then back at the portal.

**Where oh where did Fazbear go?**

**I think only he will know...**

**He always plays hide and seek**

**Maybe one day I will run into him again**

**Then I'll never be alone or pretend**

**That he is there by my side...**

The two blinked at the portal then their eyes cleared as one looked at the other showing the huge indent in his head like something took a bite out of it.

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please don't scare me,**

**I just want to be your friend**

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please do not tell me**

**This is how it's gonna end**

**For I have been a fan for oh so long,**

**Oh and I have learned every one of your songs**

**So please Mr. Fazbear...**

"TM what are you waiting from close it already!" he yelled at the other boy.

**I'M GONNA, GONNA**

**FIND YOU**

**MR. BEAR**

**I'M GONNA, GONNA LOOK**

**EVERYWHERE**

**I'M GONNA, GONNA**

**FIND YOU**

**MR. BEAR**

**I'M GONNA, GONNA LOOK**

**EVERYWHERE**

**YOU KNOW THAT YOU**

**CAN'T HIDE**

**I NEED YOU BY**

**MY SIDE**

"I'm working on it, Harry! The portal is fighting me" the other boy now named TM yelled back.

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please don't scare me,**

**I just want to be your friend**

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please do not tell me**

**This is how it's gonna end**

**For I have been a fan for oh so long,**

**Oh and I have learned every one of your songs**

**So please Mr. Fazbear,**

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please don't scare me,**

**I just want to be your friend**

**Ooh, Mr. Fazbear,**

**Please don't tell me**

**This is how it's gonna end**

**For I have been a fan for oh so long,**

**Oh and I have learned every one of your songs**

**So please Mr. Fazbear,**

**Tell me I will see you again!**

Just as the last line was song the portal slowly closed while showing a green hair girl that just reached the other side of the portal when it closed.

Both of the boys fell onto their backs and sighed.

"Finally we got away" the boy with the bite that was now called Harry sighed.

"Are we Harry Potter's cursed or something?" TM asked from his spot on the floor causing everyone in the room to gasp. "Every version that I met of us has a crazy person after them."

"Really who did you have was it someone with a dog fetish," the Harry on the ground asked.

"And for that remark, you're going to be called Bear from now on. Here you dropt your mask in your hurry to get away." TM said as he handed Bear a white bear mask that covered his entire head.

"I didn't drop it she ripped it off my head," Bear said as he sat up and slipped the mask on.

"She's not going to find us here is she," a yellow plush toy bear asked as he appeared on Bear's right shoulder.

"No, she doesn't have my teleporting ability Goldy" TM sighed as he looked at the small yellow bear named Goldy.

"Darn I wanted to rip her apart with my claws" a black plush toy bear that looked like the reverse of Goldy complained.

"Yeah right, Nightmare you were wanting us to escape just as much as the rest of us," Bear said as he glared at Nightmare.

"I think you're the strangest Harry I've met so far Bear. I mean not only are you forever trapped as a six-year-old but you split yourself into seven different bodies that hold seven different aspects of yourself. You also can turn all seven of yourselves into nightmarish forms to attack your enemies as if just one of you wasn't enough" TM stated.

"Well you can thank my cousin for that since him trying to kill me, by putting my head in Fredbears mouth, was what did this to me" Bear mumbled but since everyone was dead silent everyone could hear him. "Where did you send us anyway?" Bear asked TM as he started to look around the room.

"Oh, that's right thanks to your curse you never did go it Hogwarts even though you are now 19 right?"

"Yeah, that's right though thanks to the memories I got from the death of the Horcrux of Voldemort that was in my scare and what you told me I'm glad I didn't go," Bear stated with a shrug as he drops a bomb on the Harry of this world.

"Way to go Bear you just dropped a huge bomb on this world's Harry" TM stated, as he caught the fainting Harry, showing everyone his dog tail.

"Oppss," Bear stated with a shrug "better from me then the memory the dieing Snape gave to that Harry. That shown Dumlbes saying that Harry had to die when he could have easily removed it or had the Goblins remove it. Though it did work out in the end because we are Deaths children."

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"In most versions of us, there never was a James Potter only Death being bored and taking a human form, then there are a few where Death was our something grandfather. Either way, we're Deaths children," TM stated.

"I am one of Death's sons" Bear shrugged.

"I am a many great-grandson/adopted grandson," TM huffed.

"How does that work," Harry asked.

"Lily and James in my version were the descendants of Death's kids the Peverell three. When they were killed Dumble found me and tried to place blocks on my magic while telling me his plans to turn me into a weapon that he could pick up, use, then destroy as he saw fit. My magic did not like that one bit so it broke into the abilities I inherited from Death and sent me into a non-Harry universe. There I was adopted by Death's daughter who can raise the dead and started the zombie apocalypse in WWII."

"Sam?" a random Muggleborn asked.

"How did you know my mother's name?" TM asked.

"She did that in a video game here called Call of Duty" the Muggleborn answered.

"Oh, so just another case of a seer that can see into another world and decided to make some money with it" TM sighed.

A portal then appeared as a zombified dog jumped out of it.

"Hey, Minny long time no see what's up?" TM asked a dog.

'It is time for you to go to the Yule Ball' Minny stated then jumped back through her portal.

"Crap I got to go or Lady Hope Hogwarts will kill me! What are you going to do Bear you want me to bring you back to your world, come watch me in my Triwizard Tournament that I am only playing a part of to mess with the wizards and to nabe Voldemort at the end of the third task or you can stay until I can pick you up again and help with Harry with the Triwizard Tournament that he doesn't need to do since it's not his magic that was put into the contract."

"Wait… WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"What did you really not get that part? Depending on how your timeline is going either the fake Mad-eye, Dumble, or someone else you angered put your name into the cup to either get you to Voldemort or they hope to see you die. Anyway, they will pay the penalty not you if you don't compete." TM stated as he got the portal ready.

"Well, then I am not participating. Do you want to hang out with me Bear or maybe we both can go with you TM?" Harry asked.

"You like pranks," TM asked.

"Are you really asking that?" Harry asked which caused Bear to laugh.

"Well come on let's go," TM said as the three jumped into the portal that closed behind them.

Everyone stared at the spot the portal used to be until Dumbledore, Mad-eye, and Snape bent over in pain. Mad-eye started to shake then turned into Barty Crouch Jr. as his magic left his body. Dumbledore died from losing the magical boost that was keeping him alive at his old age. Snape was lucky and only lost his magic and in turn, gain his freedom from Voldemort and Dumbledore. If Snape wanted to he could still teach…. Wait where did Snape go. It looks like he didn't want to stay.

* * *

**Will be continued in 'Harry Zombie' chapter 5.**


	8. TattleTail x Harry Potter Letter

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

* * *

Harry's view

Age 4

I sat in my cupboard reading the book, I saved from my 'family', unable to sleep knowing what they will do to me tomorrow since it was Christmas. Knowing the Christmas Beating was coming in the morning made it so sleep was a very unwelcome idea.

I was halfway through the book when I heard someone come down the stairs. Quickly I turned off the light and looked through the flap in the cupboard to see Dudley waddle to the pile of presents.

'Great they are going to blame me for this' I thought as I saw Dudley rip open a present. I was surprised at what it was that Dudley now had in his hands it was a black-furred Tattle Tail. 'Weren't they recalled?' I thought.

It gave a loud happily cry "me Tattle Tail me wove you".

"Shut up," Dudley said shaking the poor toy then throwing it at the wall.

'Poor thing' I thought remembering the pain I felt when I was thrown at the wall like that.

"I don't like you" the Tattle Tail in a voice that sounded too deep to be a Tattle Tails voice. "Mama's coming for you," it continued as it stared into Dudley's eyes "I can't wait to see Mama rip you apart."

'What the' I thought in shock then backed away from the door as I saw Dudley coming to the cupboard door. The door was ripped open with Dudley standing outside the door.

"Freak what did you do to my toy?!" He yelled then started punching and kicking me where ever he could hit.

I just curled into a ball and waited for him to finish. After so many beatings my nerves in my neck somehow got cut, breaking their pathways to my brain, making it so I can't feel pain anymore. I am quite happy it happened but it does make it harder to protect my body since I can't feel the damage. My 'family' doesn't know about the damaged nerves I only know because of the Library. It had a book on how to remove a human's ability to feel which I found after my nerves were damaged and I was trying to figure out what happened to me since I couldn't feel the hot pan burning my hand as I cooked the morning breakfast for that day.

As Dudley continues beating me with his back to the Tattle Tail he doesn't see it and another one that is bigger than the first walk up behind him.

"Mama I found a bad child," the original said still in its deep voice making Dudley jump and turn around to see the two Tattle Tails.

Now that they were so close I could see the black-furred one had red eyes. The bigger one was a brown-furred Mama Tattle Tail with glowing red eyes, a rip in its left ear, and a sharp fang-filled mouth.

"Good job Evin," Mama said in a voice that reminded me of the women's voice in the green light dream. The next thing I knew Dudley was on the ground with a growing pool of blood around him and the two Tattle Tails were staring at me. "Are you all right child?"

"I don't know I have damaged nerves that make it so I can't feel any more thanks to my 'relatives' treatment over the years," I said with a shrug then looked away from the two. "I am healed by the next day like magic. It makes them mad when I am healed when they see me the next day so I got go at pretending that I am still in pain to not get the beating for being healed."

After a few minutes of them not saying anything I looked back at the two to see they vanished and if it weren't for Dudley's body I would have thought I imagined the enter thing. I blinked and looked around not seeing the two anywhere and decided it was a good time to check my body for damage. Not finding anything broken I stood up just as the screams started then quickly died.

"Child" I jumped and turned around to see Mama sitting on the stairs "you have anyone you can live with?"

"No one wants a freak like me," I said looking at my feet.

"Child look at me," Mama said causing me to look up at her. "You are not a freak I would know, now what is your name?"

"I don't know" I answered quietly.

"Would you like to come with us green eyes?" she asked.

I tackled her in a hug and cried "yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

Age 11

Professor McGonagall was going through the return letters to the Hogwarts letters when a voice came from behind her.

"Me Tattle Tail! Me have letter for you!" McGonagall turned to see a small purple furred creature with a letter in its mouth.

"Um thank you," McGonagall said not sure what else to say as she took the letter from its mouth.

"Do what it says I hate to have to kill you," it said in a deep voice before it disappeared when McGonagall blinked at what it said.

"Okay..?" she said as she brought the letter with her to her desk and sat down. Once she was comfy she opened the letter and read.

Dear McGonagall,

Thank you for your letter and for telling me what my birth name was not that I will use it. Whatever I was supposed to be, died when I was four I am now Green Eyes child of Mama the killer of bad children. Did you know that most of the children on your list are on my family's kill list? So no I am not going to your school. I do have a teacher teaching me magic. Tom says "hi McGonagall" by the way he wants for you to tell Dumbles that he knows that the prophecy was fake and hopes he chokes on his lemon drops.

Thanks,

Green Eyes

P.S. I can't wait to see you all.

See you soon,

Tom Riddle

"Well crap," McGonagall sighed.

* * *

**I really need to stop** **listening to Youtubes video game based music.**


	9. TattleTail x Harry Potter Triwizard

**Hey, guys, I felt that the TattleTail crossover needed more to it so here is the second part.**

* * *

Wizarding World's point of view

'It has been 3 years since the rejection letter from Harry came. 3 years looking for my runaway weapon now I will have it back!' Dumbledore thought as he stood next to the Goblet of Fire.

Snape seeming to hear Dumbledore's thoughts backed away from the crazy old man and getting as close to his newish friends/coworkers Remus and Sirius. Who gave him an 'are you ok?' look.

The Goblet lite a fourth time causing Dumbledore to smile while everyone else looked at the Goblet in shock.

"Ha...Harry Potter" Dumbledore yelled as he was unable to keep his smile off his face.

Hearing their missing godson's name Remus and Sirius pulled Snape closer to them knowing how bad he still felt about what happened to their friends and from knowing who else will come with their godson.

Four sets of creepy robotic laugher filled the Great Hall causing everyone to turn to the halls entrance to find four small creatures sitting in the doorway.

Two of them were bigger, one with brown fur and red eyes, that looked like it went through one hell of a fight, with a pocket-like shape in its yellow stomach. The other big one was a dark brown almost black furred creature with red snake slit eyes while its white stomach didn't have a pocket like the other.

The two smaller ones were a smaller version of the dark furred one. One of them had black fur and red eyes, the other was black furred with a white lighting blot mark on its head and bright green eyes that glowed in the same green as the killing curse.

"Mama" a voice spoke behind the teacher's table causing the teachers to jump and turn around to see the purple furred one that Professor McGonagall got the letter from before "me found the three no kills" it chirped.

"What?" Remus, Sirius, and Snape questioned as three more appeared on their laps. Yellow in Remus's lap, blue in Sirius's, and a white one in Snape's. Seeing their shocked faces made all of the creatures laugh causing everyone to see all the others hidden around the hall, some were even on the beams above everyone.

"Alright kids that's enough making fun of the poor wizards," the dark furred one said with laughter in his voice "time to take our other forms before they get spell happy."

"Yes, Papa" all of the small ones yelled as their forms shifted to fourteen year olds with their hair staying the same color as their original fur color with small cat-like ears wearing hoddies and pants in the same color.

The big brown one now called Mama turned into a thirty year old woman with long brown hair damaged cat ears and a long brown dress.

The dark one now named Papa turned into a thirty year old Tom Riddle with cat ears wearing wizarding robes and an arm around Mama and a hand messing up the hair of a fourteen year old cat eared Harry Potter.

"Dad stop" Harry laughed as he got away from Tom's hand and fixed his hair.

Tom smiled at Harry then turned to Dumbledore with a frown "hello old man I am surprised you are still here. After what you did to my family and best friends."

"What!" everyone yelled.

"There was no James Potter, I just needed a break from the war and my friends the Potters offered the way with a spell that made me their 11 year old son," Tom stated then laughed as everyone in Gryffindors and Slytherins along with many others fainted.

* * *

First Task

Green Eyes's view

"And the final Champion Green Eyes aka Harry Thomas Tattletail-Riddle-Potter of the Tattletails" Ludo Bagman yelled.

I exited the tent in my Tattletail form causing the Dragon to stare and back away in fear **(A.N. I am one of the few that thinks that the pet ran away in the game instead of Mama killing it).**

Seeing this the Tattletail family laughed their heads off.

"Why is the Dragon afraid of something so small?" Ludo Bagman asked.

"All animals fear us we are not sure why that is yet," Mama said as she appeared next to Ludo Bagman making him almost jump out of his skin. "We can be around animals in our human form just not our Tattletail form" Mama shrug.

I reached the nest and used my magic to lift the gold egg then teleported just outside the tent. I looked to the judges for my scores Ludovic Bagman gave me a ten, Bartemius Crouch Sr. gave me a five, Albus Dumbledore gave me a four, Igor Karkaroff gave me a ten, Olympe Maxime gave me a nine, while my father gave me a ten.

* * *

Second Task

Green Eyes's view

As Bagman told us what we needed to do I laughed and walked to the edge of the dock turning my vocal cords into my Tattletail voice and stuck my head into the water then screamed.

I removed my head out of the water as I returned my vocal cords back to normal, then headed back to the others. Just as they were going to ask what that was about the squid dropped the hostages onto the dock.

"Are we done here?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" the other Champions asked.

"Trade secret" I answered.

"Yes, you may leave" Bagman finally got over his shock and answered.

* * *

Third Task

Green Eye's view

"Wow, you all are really bad at making challenges" I stated after heard Bagman say we had to find the Goblet in the maze.

"What do you mean by that?" Bagman asked.

"Everything you came up with my family deals with on a daily bases for example" I stated then teleported to the Goblet and picked it up causing the maze to vanish "done."

Everyone just stared in shock causing the Tattletail family to laugh their heads off the teleported away taking with them Snape, Sirius, and Remus.

* * *

A few weeks later

No one's view

**The real Dark Lord**

**By Rita Skeeter**

Today my readers I have something shocking to report. Tom Riddle aka Voldemort was fighting to save us from extinction by giving our creature more rights to keep the attacks down. Who knew that it was our LAWS that made them attack everyone?

He also wanted to build schools for all magical children even the muggleborn to attend as soon as they first show their magic to get them to understand our world better and not force theirs on us.

Build orphanages for all magical children so what happened to him and his SON wouldn't happen to anyone else.

Yes, that's right his son and you won't believe who it is! Harry Potter that's right! James Potter was Tom under a spell, to take a break from the war and to remember what he was fighting for peace for all of the children. He didn't plan to fall in love with Lily Evans but he did. He brought Lily and his friends into HIS side of the war. I know right it turns out that it was the true DARK LORD that messed with our memories making us forget the true fighters of the war.

And who is this Dark Lord that killed Tom's wife and stole the rest of his family from him? The same one who placed his son in an abusive home! The same one that placed innocent people in Azkaban! The same one that forced our memories to be sealed! The same one that forced the dark mark on many law-abiding wizards because they were in his way! He is the reason magical creatures have no rights forcing them to act out just to get what they need to live their lives! Who was it? Who could have done this? Why its Albus to many names Dumbledore!

...

The paper went on and on about the proof that Rita dug up to prove the claims that Tom and his family gave to Rita right after the wand weighing which was why it took so long for the story to come out. Thanks to the story, Dumbledore, Crouch, and many others were investigated. Thanks to this Crouch's son was rescued, many innocent people were freed from Azkaban, and many memory seals were found and lifted. Dumbledore, Crouch and a few others were sent to Azkaban for life. Not that they will live very long thanks to the Tattletails, no one gets away with hurting a Tattletail.

* * *

**You know I had a lot of fun with Green Eyes I think that TM may need to have another parallel universe adventure again….**

**Stay safe everyone!**


	10. The Waking x Harry Potter Letter

**Hey, guys, I am back. This one is a crossover of Harry Potter x The Waking. If you don't know what 'The Waking' is this next part is for you but if you do know what 'The Waking' is, jump to the story.**

'**The Waking' was a very interesting comic series that was written by Raven Gregory and drawn by Vic Drujiniu and Novo Malgapo. Vic drew the first volume when Novo drew the second. It was short but fun with only four issues for both volumes.**

**Now here's a quick run-through of 'The Waking' story for those of you that need a refresher or never heard of the story and wanted to see what it was about. First of all both volumes are told through the detectives with the first told by Michael (never said his last name) and the second by his partner Vanessa Pelagreno.**

**Volume 1: Michael and the rest of his detective friends find themselves with murder cases that the victim doesn't stay dead. The dead return to kill the ones who killed them and the dead won't return to being dead until they kill the one who murdered them. It started off small with one or two coming to life then all of them come to life. Michael and everyone else at the Police Station don't know what the heck is going on until Jonathan Raine turns himself in. Jonathan tells them of how he first realized that he could bring back the dead and about his daughter Madison who was murdered and the killer got away with it. Jonathan figured that if he can get one of the other victims to kill her murderer then Madison can stay in the living. Michael tries to get Jonathan to stop his ability but he won't do it. The dead try to break into the Police Station and Vanessa shoots and kills Jonathan to stop the dead. It works and they think it is over until a few days later the dead rise again because Madison is still alive and has her father's ability. The Volume ends with us seeing that Michael was telling his son about what Madison did and who she was since his son saw Madison who keeps appearing to them.**

**Volume 2: Vanessa tries to outrun her incoming death by jumping for Police Station to Police Station never staying for too long. She ends up in New York and gets a new partner Dorian Grant. They get a case where many people are going missing with on dead bodies showing up Waking or otherwise. A body does come up but it is in pieces and only one finger has enough mussels to move. Vanessa and Grant use the finger since it is the only lead they have on the killer only to end up in a car accident were Dorian dies. Vanessa hears the finger start to freak out as a man exits his van she can't see his face but does see his license plate. Later she finds out that the van is own by a garden business and goes to the business owner's house to get the list of the van drivers. Only to get kidnapped by the owners and thrown into the basement with the other wakings chained down and unable to get their revenge. Vanessa gets out of her chains and frees the wakings who get their revenge when the owners reenter the basement. Vanessa makes it outside and finds Madison waiting for her. Vanessa asks Madison to forgive her and she does then walks away. Vanessa cries and is happy thinking that it is finally over only for us to see Jonathan behind her. The Volume ends with us back with Michael getting a phone call about Vanessa's death and his wife telling him he is going to be a father.**

**That is the story of 'The Waking' so far I am excited to see how it will go if Raven Gregory continues it. I found this series last summer and couldn't get it out of my head. After a few weeks, I thought what would happen if Madison was in Harry Potter and this story came to be. I had it written in my story idea notebook and just recently found its page again… yeah somehow everything before the four years later fits on one small notebook page.**

* * *

Madison Raine was looking at the Ex. Detective Michael's family as she usually did to check on him since he was the only one that tried to help her and her father. Oh, how she missed her father but he got his revenge and is now at peace just like all of the others she woke up.

Seeing that Michael and his family are well she started to walk down the road. Madison was a good ways away when she felt magic call out for her like the one time she helped a young wizarding family by taking the hit for the pregnant mother. She and the family became good friends before Madison got band from the British Wizarding World.

The magic that was now covering her forever seven-year-old body was the same as her magical friend's and she could feel it break the baning magic that was placed on her.

Madison was curious about what could cause her friend's magic to act in such a way so she allowed it to take her and what she saw made her glad she did.

* * *

Number 4 Private Drive

A few seconds before

Harry didn't know why his Uncle was beating him. He did all of his chores, cooked the food perfectly and stayed out of their way. So why was he getting beat worst than before? Not knowing what he was doing he reached into his magic to call for help and help it did find.

* * *

"Get away from my Godson you PIG!" Madison yelled which stopped Vernon mid punch.

"Who the hell are you!" Vernon yelled back giving Harry a chance to see Madison and thought she was his age.

"I am Madison Raine Godmother of Harry James Potter and the Waker of the Dead" Madison said causing Vernon to pale.

"Then why was the FREAK given to us!?" Vernon yelled.

"The idiot head of Light thought that I was evil and band me from the Wizarding World. What I want to know is why Harry is here when the will said in **BOLD** print not to place him with you FREAKS" Madison said as she walked past Vernon then placed her hand on Harry healing him from all of the damage his relatives caused. "Let's go, Harry" Madison said just as they vanished with a bright light filling the house killing the wards that surrounded the house causing the neighborhood to remember everything the wards forced them to forget about what the Dursley's did too poor Harry. The Dursleys were arrested and charged with the abuse and murder of Harry Potter since no one could find him and no one believed that Madison took him since she never leaves the US.

* * *

Gringotts

Kings Chamber

US Branch

Ragnuk was going over some paperwork when he felt the air shift. He looked up to see what it was but didn't see anything.

"Hello Ragnuk" a voice spoke behind him causing him to jump. He quickly turned around to see Madison smiling and a little boy looking out from behind her. "May your blade never thirst."

"And you get your revenge," Ragnuk said once his heart calmed down. "How may we help you today Madison?"

"The wills of the dead have been ignored and I had to save my Godson from his early death," Madison said with a frown.

"Godson?" Ragnuk asked fearfully.

"Yes this is Harry Potter my Godson and the Grandson of Death," Madison said as she brought Harry out from behind her.

"Death is my Grandpa?" Harry asked shocked.

"Add in many greats into that if you want to be technical about it but since you and myself are his last living Grandchildren he doesn't care if you drop the greats," Madison said with a smile.

"He's your Grandpa too?"

"Yep but for me, I don't have to put in the many greats since my father was the newest Son of Death," Madison told Harry with a smile then turned back to Ragnuk. "I need the Potter Wills found, the Vaults checked for theft, an inherent's test for Harry to check Harry for spells, and finally I want to blood adopt Harry."

"So the usual Blood Adopting package" Ragnuk stated as he called the other needed Goblins to start on the known Vaults and to hunt down the Wills. Once he sent them away Ragnuk opened his desk and took out two parchments and a knife which he gave to Madison "you need to place three drops on the paper for the test and you both need to do this test so we can ketch anything we need to fix before we can safely do the Blood Adoption."

"There are spells that make Blood Adoption deadly?" Madison asked.

"Sadly there are but they are all easy to fix" Ragnuk sighed.

* * *

Four years later

Micheal's home

Harry's view

I was eating breakfast with my Uncle Micheal, my Aunt, and my cousin since Mama was rising the dead nearby when an Owl flew in with a letter in its beak.

"Huh" I shrugged "they finally found me."

"I see the idiots finally realized you were gone," Mama said as she appeared next to me.

"No matter how many times I see you appear like that Madison it still makes me jump" Micheal sighed causing everyone else to laugh.

"I am surprised that they only sent an Owl instead of a teacher" my Aunt committed.

"The Old Fool wanted to be able to manipulate my son by keeping him in the dark 'til the last minute. Not that would happen thanks to Tom, his Godfather Sirius, and his tutors teaching Harry normal magic and my showing how to control his abilities in Death Magic" Mama said with a smirk.

"Should I even go to Hogwarts thanks to you, Tom, Sirius, and the others I already past my NEWT's with O's on all the tests they had?" I asked.

"No matter what you chose you will get to drive Dumby crazy. If you go you will have to deal with easy water down classes, and idiotic children. If not you will have to deal with Dumby and friends trying to get you to go to Hogwarts" Mama stated.

"Good point Mama," I said as I flicked my hand summoning paper and a pen then wrote my letter.

* * *

McGonagall's office

McGonagall was sitting at her desk going over the letters of acceptance or the denial of going to Hogwarts that were sent in that morning when a zombified child fell onto her desk dropping a letter then it ran away leaving behind a shocked McGonagall.

After a few minutes, McGonagall recovered enough from her shock to pick up the letter and read.

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

Yes, I did write correctly since by the end of this year Dumby will lose the job if not his life. The child was a victim of Dumby and her soul along with many others can not rest until they get their revenge in one form or another on Dumby.

Now onto the reason for the letter to you, I will not be attending Hogwarts now or ever. I have already completed my NEWT's and got O's on every test they had so attending would be a waste of time. Also, my mother and I are unable to enter Britain thanks to a magical baning placed by Dumby.

Sorry,

Harry James Potter-Raine

McGonagall stared in shock at the letter then heard a scream. McGonagall got up and run toward the scream and saw the child's body fall lifeless to the ground with a stabbed to death Dumbledore not too far behind the dead child.

It was later found out that the child was Dumbledore's sister that died years ago in a dual between Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. McGonagall did become Headmistress of Hogwarts as Harry predicted and Snape was named Deputy Headmaster together they brought Hogwarts back up to the number one Wizarding School in the world.

As for Voldemort well…. When Madison found out that Harry had a Horcruse in his head she used her death magic to bring all of the Horcruxes including the Voldemort shroud into the room.

"No wonder you were insane" Madison sighed.

"What do you mean," the Voldemort shroud asked fearfully.

"You are running on bearly any soul which makes anyone insane and magically weak" Madison sighed then mumbled. "Well doing this will bring the dead peace and make it so Harry doesn't have to die."

Voldemort screamed his final scream as Tom came back to life and Voldemort was no more.

* * *

**Yay, another one is done! I may do a version of this where this Harry does go to Hogwarts, if I do then skip to after Harry writes his letter cause it will be the same up to that point.**


	11. Danny Phantom x Harry Potter Triwizard

**Wizarding World's view**

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore yelled, causing the great hall to fall silent enough to hear a pin drop.

"Who did this?" McGonagall yelled, causing everyone to stare at her in shock, "do you know what you have done?"

"I'm sure whoever did this was met it to be a joke," Dumbledore quickly said, trying to sound strong but failed in doing so. "How could they have known?"

Then above everyone, two clock hands appeared that turn a full clock turn opening a green portal that four figures floated out of. The portal then reclosed, giving everyone a perfect view of the four beings one was child-size with blue-skinned red eyes with a lighting scare over its left eye wearing a purple cloak and holding a staff with a clock sitting on top in its hand. The next two looked like 20-year-old twins, one male, and one female, with white hair glowing green eyes and wearing black and white clothing and capes with an icy crown on both of their heads. The final member looked like a fourteen-year-old with glowing white hair and eyes with nice fitting grey clothing that would seem fitting of any prince.

"Your Majesty's and High Consular Clockwork welcome to Hogwarts," the Ghosts of Hogwarts stated together.

"Thank you Dears but why was our adopted brother the Halfa Prince otherwise known as Harry Phantom called hereafter these **humans** failed their duty's to him? First, they failed to save him from an abusive home. Second, they didn't believe him when he told the truth in his first year causing him to almost die but thanks to his, slowly, awaking inheritance he lived. Third because of his inheritance he has the gift of understanding any langue which he was forced to show to save himself and everyone else from the insane snake summoned by the Malfoy brat and you all treated Harry like the next Dark Lord even when you knew him long enough to know that was impossible. Four you let him walk to his death after he found out what the monster under the school was and none of you helped him. Thanks to the venom of the Basilisk and the tears of the Phoenix his inheritance woke early instead of turning into a Halfa when we stop aging at 20 he turned at 12 forcing us to bring him to the Ghost Zone to stabilize him which unlike with Lily we had enough time to save him. So I ask again why was our brother called?" The King Ghost asked.

"My King, they tried to bind the young Prince into a magical contract but thanks to his inheritance premature awakening. What they used for the young Prince's leftover magic signature doesn't match to the Prince anymore" Clockwork stated causing everyone to look at him in shock as he aged to adult in front of them.

"Good, let's leave this place of hate and go to my true home," Harry said coldly as he turned around and ripped open a portal that he went through without looking back even once.

"Good luck with your war Old Man for our family and our people will not help you. We don't forgive traitors and abusers" the Ghost Queen stated before following Harry into the portal.

"We are sealing the Zone be prepared," the Ghost King said to the Hogwarts Ghosts who nodded in understanding. The King then followed the others into the portal while the Hogwarts Ghost floated down to some of the students and whispered to them. The Ghosts then vanished with huge smiles on their faces.

"The cards failed as they were laid. The puppet to strong for its strings. There is a long line of pain awaiting you Dumbles good luck trying to escape" Clockwork said as he aged to an old man. As Dumbledore fell to his knees Clockwork floated into the portal that closed behind him.

While everyone was staring in shock between Dumbledore and where the Ghosts vanished Professor Moody dropped to the floor holding his chess over his heart like he was having a heart attack. Before any of the teachers could move to save Moody his body shifted to someone that was supposed to be dead.

* * *

**Ghost's view**

"My King" Clockwork said as he rejoined everyone in the throne room.

"Yes Clockwork?" King Danny Phantom asked as the Phantom siblings turned to Clockwork.

"We found it," Clockwork said with a smile.

"Good, we can finally finish that stupid prophecy and finally leave the humans to solve their own problems" Prince Harry Phantom signed.

"Don't worry little brother after this the living will never enter our lands and you will be free," Queen Dani Phantom said as she gave the young Prince a hug.

"We will help you in however we can all we want is your happiness" King Danny Phantom said as he joined the hug. "Whether that means you getting crowned and we split the kingdom into thirds or leaving the kingdom to us and you do whatever you want. Just know that we will always love you, Harry."

* * *

**Sorry if this feels rushed but for some reason, I keep making letters that continue into the TWT. I had to force myself to make this just so I could keep the chapter patter going.**


	12. BATIM x Harry Potter letter

"I don't care what you do just keep the **FREAK** away from my family!" Vernon yelled before slamming the old door behind him.

"Well then come with me, child, I know the perfect job just for you," Joey Drew said with a dark look in his eyes as he brought the bearly alive five-year-old Harry to the Ink Machine.

* * *

**The next day**

"Henry come see what I found" Joey yelled as he ran into Henry's office.

"What's so great that you…." Henry started to ask before he saw what Joey held in his arms.

Joey gently set what he held down on the table to reveal a living and sleeping five-year-old Beny.

* * *

**Years later**

**Hogwarts**

**McGonagall's office**

Professor McGonagall was relaxing in her office after a long day of preparing for the next school year when she felt like she was being watched. She pulled out her wand then turned to where she got the feeling from only to drop her wand in shock. In a puddle of ink that definitely wasn't there before was an arm reaching out holding a letter in it's hand out to her.

Once she got over her shock she quickly picked up her wand then summoned the letter to her not trusting the ink-covered hand. As soon as the letter left the hand, the arm sunken back into the ink puddle which caused the puddle to vanish leaving behind a perfectly clean floor.

Professor McGonagall not knowing what else to do turned to the letter where she read…..

Dear whoever,

No, my son will not be attending your school. Why you ask because Joey had gotten ahold of him before I adopted him. Why would that change anything you now ask because Joey sacrifice Harry when he was five years old to bring Beny to life. Thanks to Harry's magic Joey's plan failed instead of the perfect Beny taking the place of the dead Harry as he wanted, Harry lived and his body was turned into Beny's instead.

Thanks to this and what Joey did while I had to fight in the war. Harry has to stay here with me to recover and help me fix what Joey did. Plus I heard what you do to nonhumans so for everyone's safety leave Harry alone.

From,

Henry Stein

Adopted Father of Harry Stein the living Beny

P.S. the Ink Blob that delivered this letter is named Tom. He is also teaching Harry magic. I am not sure where Tom came from, all of the turned employees have been counted for, he just appeared one day following Harry around like a puppy.

Professor McGonagall stared at the letter in shock at what she just read and reread two more times. Once what she read finally sunken in and she realized what she read she ran to Dumbledore's office. When she got to the door she didn't knock and slammed the door open.

"Dumbledore! Explain this and you better have a good explanation!" Professor McGonagall yelled she slammed the letter on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore was not sure what could have happened to make McGonagall so mad decided to see what the letter said only to pale at what he read and almost faint when he read the p.s. at the end. "Oh crap," Dumbledore said once he finished the letter and looked up to see McGonagall's wand in his face.

* * *

**Why do the letters keep getting a part two?**


End file.
